Naruto Uzumaki: the master of the beasts!
by AzureKing
Summary: The B&B unit are in the Naruto world and they go to the chunin exams, but soon after Naruto started to change. He seems to know them, but why and how? The konoha is in for a big shock when the truth comes! NarutoBBXHarem! Let the beasts run!
1. The beast's are here, the last laugh!

Naruto Uzumaki: the master of the beasts!

-Chunin exams preliminaries-

"Ok the rules to these (cough) preliminaries are (cough) that there are none. The contestents will fight (cough) till one of (cough) them dies or I stop the match." explained the very sick looking shinobi, Hayate Gekko

As Hayate finished his explanation right behind him a piece of the wall changed to show a giant screen. Then Hayate started speaking again, "This electronic scoreboard behind me (cough) will list two names on it and the two names that are listed will be the contestants that will fight"

While Hayate was explaining an anbu appeared next to the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen and whispered somthing to him. When the anbu finished he left the Hokage's side, then Sarutobi spoke up, "Excuse me Hayate-san sorry to interrupt but I have just been informed that one one of the teams participating in the chunin exams will be arriving soon."

"Wait (cough) I thought that all the genin teams were here Hokage-sama?"

"Yes all the genin teams are here Hayate-san but the team that's on its way here are not shinobi, they are soldiers."

By now everyone in the arena were confused at what the third hokage just told them then a pink haired genin started talking

"Hokage-sama if this new team you informed us about are not shinobi then why are they participating in the chunin exams?"

As the pink haired shinobi finished her question Sarutobi withdrew his pipe and blew out some smoke "That is a good question Sakura, the reason I am letting this team join in the chunin exams even though they are not shinobi is because they're from a new village that just formed and wish to make a peace treaty with konoha and one of the conditions of the peace treaty was for the villages top soldiers attend the chunin exams to see how strong a shinobi village is."

Whispers were heard throughout the genins as they tried to understand what the Sandaime Hokage had told them. Suddenly the doors were smash open reveling a black armor vehicle with multiply tires! "HOLY SHIT!" Naruto Uzumaki screamed out as the object suddenly stopped and everyone was on their toes and waited for the thing to attack. However, the back of the metal object open and five figures began to walk to the Hokage and jonins.

The walking figures were four women and one male all around the age of 14 and 15; the women were all wearing the same type of clothing consisting of full body suits that were a dark grey color on the shoulders, arms, thighs, and legs and a lighter color of grey on the chest, stomach, and back areas. They also had two armbands on their right arms, the top armband was white with a logo of a skull with an eye patch over the right eye and a black snake slithering through the left eye of the skull and coming out of the jaw while its tail was wrapped around the top of the skull with the end of the tail cut into four sections. On the black snake there was writing that said "Outer Haven" in white. The bottom armband was a dark red color with the letters "B&B" in black on it. The male was wearing formal brown suit, but wore camouflage shinobi pants.

What was different about the women were that they all had different helmets and equipmant, the woman in the middle in the group had a tan flak jacket like a konoha jonin except it had a tan color and had a picture of a praying mantis in the middle of it. She also had four curved trench knives sheathed on her left hip (where a normal shinobi hip pouch would be) and lastly she had two puppet like dolls connected to her right hip, one was a smiling man with a trench coat and orange glasses while the other doll was another man with a gas mask with orange lenses and what looked like leather clothing.

The woman to the right of 'Mantis' as the Konoha genins thought that was her name was wearing armor that barely covered her chest area, shoulders. On her shoulders was a picture of a raven. Her helmet looked almost like the helmets used by the samurai in the land of iron except the mouth area extended out more. But what caught everyone's attention was the strange weapon she had, it was a modified crossbow with an extended stock a barrel for increase accuracy and six tubes connected together to hold the ammo. The Konoha genins calls her 'Raven'

To the left of Mantis was the third soldier, compared to Raven, Mantis, and the last soldier, the third woman had very little equipment, all she had were two pouches that looked like shuriken holsters on both of her thighs. Her helmet was as complex as the others it really was just a face mask but made so it covered her whole head. Since she didn't have an emblem on her the genins unofficially named her 'Mask'.

The final soldier was to the right of 'Raven'. Like 'Mask' she didn't have as much gear as 'Raven' or 'Mantis' but she did have more than 'Mask', her equipment consisted of a large combat knife sheathed on her lower back, five small cylinders on each thigh that had exploding tags wrapped around them . The last soldier's helmet was white with a grey line that was painted on from the right side of her head where her ear would be and it followed her bottom jaw to the left side of her head, also while the left eye was blocked off by the helmet the right eye had a open spot with a black lens and painted tears running down the right side of her face. Since the genins couldn't think of a good name the genins decided to name her 'Tears' after the paint on her helmet.

The male was young, but had cross-shape scar in his right eye that was closed; besides that odd facial mark he had nothing, but the clothes on his back. The boy smiles sheepishly and bowed to the old Hokage, "Sir, on behalf of the B&B unit I apologize for our tardiness."

"At ease soldier, there is no need to give an apology, but what did keep you up?"

The girls glare at the only male soldier who laughs it off, "my road rage…and tendency to get lost while driving!" he said as the girls sigh and the rest wonder what's 'driving'.

'Mantis' stepped forward, "It was the city guards Sir, and they gave us a hard time when we tried to enter your village that's why we're late Sir."

After hearing why they were late Sarutobi closed his eyes and nodded "Ahh well I guess that explains it, by the way I didn't get you unit's names and where is your squad leader?"

The male raised his hand while walking up to the old man, "Well Sir, though I am participating in these exams I was made squad leader, and for our names behind me is Screaming Mantis, to her right is Raging Raven to her left is Laughing Octopus, and finally to the right or Raven's is Crying Wolf. And I am Drebin 1290 or Heroic Knight those are my codenames."

By now everyone especially the genins were surprised at the weird names so Sarutobi composed himself then began to speak. "Well those are interesting names, tell me are they your real names or just code names?"

Mantis responded "They're code names Sir; we usually don't use our real names because when we do we usually lose clients."

"Hmm well that explains a little bit is that why you wear those helmets too?"

"Yes Sir."

Sarutobi nodded "Well since Konoha and your village are making peace with each other its fine to state your real names and remove your helmets."

Upon hearing Saurtobi's statement Knight looked at Mantis, Raven, Octopus, and Wolf and all nodded. Mantis was the first to take off her helmet, Mantis had light colored skin with medium length black hair that ended at the bottom of her neck and light blue eyes, Octopus was next to remove her helmet she had pale skin short bleached blonde hair that ended right under her ears and she also had blue eyes. After Octopus was Raven, she had long dark brown hair tied in a pony tail; she had light yet tanned skin and had brown eyes. Wolf was the last to remove her helmet. Wolf had long black hair that went past her shoulders, dark skin and dark brown eyes.

"Ok now that everyone has seen our faces I guess new introductions are in order, I am squad leader of the Beauty and the Beast unit, my code name is Drebin 1290 or Heroic Knight but my real name is Nero Kishi (Knight in Japanese), behind is-" Nero pointed behind his back.

"My code name is Screaming Mantis but my real name is Asuna, no last name, I am the strategist and second leader if Kishi-kun is incapacitated or something else happens. To my right is-" Asuna raised her right hand

"Natsumi Sir! Codename is Raging Raven; I am the demolitions expert and heavy hitter of the Beauty and the Beast unit. No last name as well" Raven now known as Natsumi said

Asuna began to speak "and to my left is-" Asuna raised her left hand this time

"Sir, my name is Harumi no last name. My code name is Laughing Octopus; I am stealth expert and mistress of silent killing of the Beauty and the Beast unit."

"And our final member is to Natsumi's right" Asuna stated

When Asuna finished Wolf took a step forward and turned to Sarutobi. "My name is Shiki, no last name as well, my code name is Crying Wolf and I am the scout and long-range specialist for the Beauty and the Beast unit, Sir." Shiki then stepped back into line

After Shiki's introduction Kishi started speaking again. "Sir, now that the introductions are over can you please inform us of the rules of engagement so we can proceed with the exams."

"Of course the rules are, there are none the fight will continue till one person dies or Hayate Gekko the Procter stops the fight." Sarutobi informed them

"So killing in these exams are allowed Sir?" Harumi asked

"Well while we do not insist that you kill your opponent it is allowed in these exams." Sarutobi smoked from his pipe then blew out the smoke and continued "The electric scoreboard behind me will show two names and who's ever names they are they will fight."Sarutobi said explaining to the B&B unit. "Now Hayate-san let's start with the preliminaries, we already spent a lot of time on introductions."

"Hai Hokage-sama"

Every one turned to the board to see who would be in the first match. And the names were: Kinuta Dosu Vs. Harumi

"Everyone, please move towards the second level except the fighters please." said the sickly looking proctor. Except for Dosu and Harumi everyone went to the second floor but Asuna stopped and whispered something to Harumi witch in return nodded in agreement then Kazumi went to the second floor as well. Naruto was the last one who slowly walks up causing his best friend Shikamaru to wonder wrong with his hyper friend, the blond's eyes were angry, sad and mostly full of hurt.

When everyone was at the upper level Harumi and Dosu were standing in the middle of the arena waiting for the proctor.

"Dosu are you ready?" Hayate asked

"Yes"

"Harumi are you ready?"

"Yes"

"Ok the first round of the preliminaries BEGIN!'

Right when the match started Dosu took a fighting stance while Harumi formed a simple hand seal then yelled "Mental Seal release!" then Harumi dropped to her knees thus making everyone in the arena very confused except for the B&B unit. "

What is this! You release a seal then you just drop? I was hoping for a better fight oh well" Dosu said angrily as he pulled out some shuriken. When he was about to throw his shuriken when he heard a giggle. So he stopped to try and figure out where those giggles came from, there he sees that Harumi was starting to stand up and the giggling was coming from her.

As Harumi stood up the giggle became laughter, no one understood what was happening till Harumi started speaking while laughing "It's so funny. . . I just can't stop laughing…" Harumi continued to laugh as she pulled out some smoke bombs from one of her pouches. "Now, come on. . . I want to hear your laughter. . ." Harumi threw the smoke bombs around herself "There's so much fun to be had."

As Dosu was standing there trying to figure out what's going on some metal wires wrapped around his arms and legs. "What the hell is this!? And what the hell are you!" Yelled Dosu as he tried to get free from the wires.

The laughter just got louder "Didn't you hear me when I said my name? I am Laughing Octopus now. . . . LAUGH WITH ME!" With that said Dosu was pulled into the smoke cloud. Outside the cloud no one knew what was going on at all, the only thing that everyone heard was a quick scream from Dosu and a snap then nothing but laughter.

Three minutes had passed, the smoke cloud disappears and the laughter stopped. The person that was standing was Harumi and she was giggling like a madman, while Dosu lied there on his back next to Harumi's feet. Hayate went over to check on Dosu to find that Dosu was dead his neck wasn't broken it was crushed there was blood covering Dosu's bandages that covered his head. Harumi began to speak in a low but hearable voice. "So funny. . ." Then Harumi's voice got louder "It's all so funny. . . IT'S ALL SO FUCKING HILLARIOUS!" Harumi yelled as she started to laugh again.

"Umm well the winner is Harumi" Hayate said nervously

Harumi stopped laughing when she heard Hayate. Harumi then proceeded to the second floor where Asuna met her "Seems like you had a good time Octopus"

"It was the best time of my life but I'm tired now so can you fix the seal, so I can get some rest?" Asked Harumi

"Sure, just give me a sec" Asuna flashed through a few hand signs before she tapped Harumi's forehead and said "seal" then Harumi's knees buckled under her but she was caught by Asuna "Thanks Mantis".

"The next challengers will be. . ." Hayate said as everyone turned to the monitor.

Next chapter! Naruto: they're back…why…

Nero: remember the mission girls; don't NOT make contact with Uzumaki Naruto until the prelims are done alright!?

Nero Kishi VS Zaku

Nero:…well shit!

I hope you all like it I adopted it from _snoogenz_ and also this a NarutoXBB girlsXHarem there will be five or six slots open on Naruto's world! Choose and review!


	2. The rage of Raven, the icy Knight!

Tenten Vs. Natsumi

"YOSH! TENTEN WITH YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH YOU WILL DEFINETLY WIN!" Lee yelled rather enthusiastically. "While I fully agree with Lee I have to give you a word of warning Tenten, there is something weird about that Natsumi person its best you stay on your guard when fighting her." The older and creepier version of Lee, Maito Gai said to his only female student.

"Don't worry Gai-sensei I will." Tenten replied while she jumped down to the arena floor.

Further down the second level near the stairs Asuna stopped Natsumi. "Remember Raven we can't kill any leaf nins so do be careful and if need be I will stop the fight if things get out of hands."

"Roger, have you informed Wolf what you told me?" she said the last part with a small bit of anger at her ally, who slightly winced at the tone.

"Not yet, I'll tell her during your match, now go before you get disqualified" Natsumi nodded at Mantis then she walked down the stairs to the middle of the arena.

"Now since you're both here Tenten are you ready?"

"Hai"

"Natsumi?"

Natsumi didn't say anything she just nodded.

Heroic Knight was making notes at the weapon mistress that Gai caught and went to him to talk, "my soon-to-be youthful comrade!" he yelled and made the female soldiers abandon Nero who flick them off in good naturally, "what kind of notes are you taking?"

Nero who got out another pocket notebook then, labels it Maito Gai. "I'm recording everyone's personality, stats, quotes, and ect." He said as he drew a picture Gai perfectly to the last detail.

The man suddenly grabs Nero and hugs the poor boy! "SO YOUTHFUL TO CARE ABOUT FOR FRIENDS EVERY DETAIL!" Nero started punching the creepier with his fists as the match started he got back on his Tenten note and watch it even though the man was holding him tight! The girls only pray for his spirit. "All right the (cough) second round of the preliminaries BEGIN!" Hayate quickly jumped back so he wouldn't be in the way.

Tenten started the fight by throwing kunai and shuriken, Natsumi surprisingly dodged them "How did I miss?" Tenten thought. Then Natsumi pointed her crossbow and fired a single kunai at Tenten's feet, jumping back Tenten easily dodged the kunai. Tenten took out more kunai and shuriken "Is that all you got? A single kunai you really must be underestimating me if you think I would be hit by one ku-" Tenten was cut off when the kunai exploded, throwing her against the wall.

Nero only shook his head, "I gotta to make those kunai's use WAY less splash damage for comrades, that way Natsumi won't get blame for friendly fire…" he whispered to himself as Gai was amazed he made that weapon or the least the ammo for it.

Everyone in the room was shocked about the exploding kunai, very mad Kiba turned to his left "Hey what the hell does your teammate think she's doing!" Asuna faced Kiba to answer his question "It's quite easy Natsumi is trying to win." Now even angrier Kiba yelled back "WIN!? What do you mean win!? She could have killed her!" Asuna narrowed her eyes at Kiba then replied "Listen while it's true that Raven can kill that Tenten girl she won't, she's under orders from our leader and Heroic Knight not too besides if Natsumi is close to killing Tenten then I will stop the fight myself." Kiba growled then started yelling at Kazumi again "If you can stop her then why didn't you stop your other 'friend' from killing that sound nin, hell I bet you didn't stop her because you and your team love to kill. I bet your nothing but a bunch of murderers!" He felt the god of death watching him and saw Naruto that was looking at him, "Kiba…" the blond boy started as he look at the Inuzuka with cold, hollow eyes. "do not forget that WE'RE ALL soldiers for our countries meaning you, Hinata, Shino, and even I have to get our hands stain in blood…some of us already got some..." Naruto said the last part to himself as he told off the mutt. "do you understand me?" he said as the Inuzuka saw a white-haired figure next Naruto as white lightning started to dance around him. Kiba could only nodded because he never seen his friend so anger before! Naruto continued to watch the battle with great interested, while Nero stopped taking notes and took

When Kiba finished Shiki was about to approach Kiba but Asuna stepped in front of her.

"Out of the way Asuna, dog boy here needs to learn to not be disrespectful to his future allies."

Asuna gave a stoic look at Shiki. "I'm not going to move Wolf just back off and I'll explain the _situation_ to them."

"Tch, fine you win Mantis." Shiki moved back to her spot next to the sleeping Harumi who was giggling every now and then scaring the people around her. Then Asuna turns to team 8. "I apologize for my teammates actions but she does have a point, you Kiba Inuzuka need to learn how to be more respectful and know your job's…requirements."

"How do you know my name?" Kiba asked a bit shocked

"That my dog loving friend is a secret that will be revealed later in time. But I will tell you now, that my team and I are indeed as you said 'murderers' but we have our reasons, in our lives we have been through hell yet we still go on. So please don't insult my team otherwise I won't stop Wolf next time." Asuna said in a very cold voice.

Back to the arena floor Tenten was recovering from Natsumi's then started attacking again. Tenten unraveled a scroll she had and summoned two kunai out of the scroll and threw them. Natsumi dodge the kunai's then readied her crossbow to fire again but Tenten ran to Natsumi and knocked her crossbow out of her hands then Natsumi jumped back to avoid some kunai that was thrown by Tenten. When Natsumi landed a few feet away she noticed that Tenten had picked up her crossbow. "This is an interesting crossbow you have here, tell me is this custom made or is it a common weapon where you're from?" Tenten asked curiously.

Natsumi just looked at Tenten then smirked "Well until our alliance treaty has been signed I can't give out any of my village's technology" Tenten frowned and shrugged her shoulders "Well I guess I can wait to find out more of your weapons later, but now since I have your crossbow and you apparently have no other weapons I suggest you give up." said Tenten while she aimed the crossbow at Natsumi. Instead of giving up Natsumi formed a hand seal and released her seal.

Nero saw what she was about do! "Don't you still need to train your mind!" he yelled making Naruto eyes widen, _'so it's really them?'_ the boy thought.

"Tenten be on your guard, who knows what will happen now!" Gai yelled, hearing that Tenten got in a defensive stance with the crossbow still aimed at Natsumi. Natsumi dropped her head then muttered "Mental seal release." after those three word were said a large amount of killing intent filled the arena even the jonins were a little nervous, Natsumi started raising her head but instead of the un-emotional look Natsumi had before, she now had a look of pure anger and malice which scared everyone. "Rage... I feel your rage..." Natsumi stood up and began walking to Tenten who was confused and very scared so she was backing up.

"G-get back if you don't I will use your own weapon!" Tenten yelled "I feel your rage… give it to me…" Natsumi was walking closer and closer and her killing intent was rising. "Unleash your hate" Out of fear Tenten fired the crossbow and hit Natsumi in her left shoulder luckily it wasn't an exploding kunai. "Let rage consume you…" Even with the kunai in her shoulder Natsumi still walked to Tenten.

As she got closer and closer Tenten shot the rest of the kunai in the crossbow at Natsumi which stopped her in her tracks. Tenten then dropped the crossbow ran to the left of Natsumi and pulled out 2 scrolls and placed them on the ground then went through a series of hand seals "Shoshoryu!" Tenten yelled then a smoke screen covered Tenten and took the form of 2 dragons ascending the sky. The smoked cleared and revealed that the 'dragons' were the scrolls Tenten used; she then jumped in the middle of the scrolls and summoned kunai, shuriken, fuma shuriken, and other weapons which were thrown at Natsumi.

Unknowingly to Tenten though Natsumi managed to grab her crossbow and load a single kunai before she had to dodge the incoming weapons. About half of the weapons that were thrown at Natsumi missed while the other half stabbed / cut / impaled Natsumi; thanks to Tenten's mastery at weapons none of the weapons hit a vital organ. Tenten landed and watched as Natsumi collapsed on the floor "Looks like I win." Tenten sighed then turned around to head to the stairs but Hayate never called the winner which confused Tenten till Lee yelled out "Tenten look behind you!" as Tenten was turning around Natsumi fired the single kunai and hit Tenten.

The kunai that Natsumi shot at Tenten hit her in the lung which made her fall to her knees and start coughing up blood. Natsumi then ran to Tenten and grabbed her throat and lifted her with ease. "How does it feel now, that we're out of the cages you sons of bitches!? C'mon GIVE ME YOUR FURY!" Natsumi yelled as she threw Tenten to the middle of the arena, as Natsumi ran to Tenten to start attacking her again but Hayate and the other Konoha jonins tried to restrain her. Out of nowhere Nero came and held her in his arms as she trashed any in his grasp! She tried biting, scratching and kicking him to force him to let go, but to no luck he just held her. Nero was about to black out her the pain, until orange orb appeared and hit Natsumi which miraculously stopped her. "That's enough Raven, stand down." Asuna spoke up in echo-ish voice.

"What the fuck do you mean 'stand down'?! I'm finally going to give that bastard what he deserves, or did you forget what I and the other kids went through!" Natsumi yelled in anger

"You're wrong Raven your rage is making you hallucinate that is not the same man, besides you're losing too much blood you need to go the infirmary, for now your match is over, Hayate-san if you please."

"Right, both fighters are unable to continue so this match is a draw and both participants don't move on."

When Hayate finished some medical nin's entered the arena to take Tenten and Natsumi to the infirmary. Then Asuna approached the medical nin's that were taking Natsumi "When you're done healing Raven make sure that to have her restrained to the bed, use any means necessary and make sure they're your strongest restraints you have." The medical nin nodded then took Natsumi to the infirmary.

Asuna walked to Nero who was panting like a dog from all the pain he received. "ITAI! That hurt like a…Raven!" he suddenly laughs, but stopped as the pain connected to his laughter.

Asuna slapped her C.O. and glared at him, "Nero! You knew that the other jonin's could have handled it and also I had the power to calm down Raven so did you do that?" she orders him who walks up with her to their old stations.

Nero smiles, "Because, I didn't want Natsumi-chan to be any more anger than she was…" Knight started, "and I would do the same for you and the rests, since I do see you all as me darling little sisters." Asuna sighed Nero was the only member who didn't listen to protocol, but if he did he would be the only one left in the B&B unit and not mention he was the one that made their leader finally able to let them go to the exams. "Baka…" she said as wolf gave a smile to her C.O.

Naruto who was still in thought finally said "They're back…why…?" Wolf looks at the blond container, she couldn't stand it anymore she was about go to him, until Asuna grab her arm. "W-w-we can't…not yet." Asuna tone of voice was weak totally different from her strong, commending self. "B-but Asuna-chan-"

Nero walks towards them and put his hand on their shoulders, "Remember the mission girls; do NOT make contact with Uzumaki Naruto until the prelims are done alright? We need to get the treaty signed then you can talk to him about…you-know-what." He told them with an honest tone.

"The next challengers will be. . ." Hayate said as everyone turned to the monitor.

Nero who was still nursing his wounds chuckled, "I wonder who the sad saps would get their asses kicked!" the girls tapped his shoulder and with deadpanned faces they pointed to the screen that said 'Nero Kishi VS Zaku' Nero smile at the screen than sweatdropped, "…well shit!" He walked down to see his opponent who had his right arm in a cast. "Easy win… oi dude you sure you don't want to give up?" the male of the beauty and the beast unit asks. Zaku spits at, Nero's Italian shoes! Asuna, Shiki, and the now awake Harumi said one thing, "holy…fuck…" there's two things to NEVER do to Nero! ONE: never take the wheel away from him! And TWO: never fuck up his shoes!

Hayate started the match and Zaku ran tow Nero and tried to hit him who not block the attack, but also did with two fingers! "Like I said, 'weak' just give up." Zaku smiles that scare Nero as he heard releasing air! "His arm-" BOOM! Nero rolled over the floor and Zaku laughs at Nero's cockiness. "Ow." Nero said in a dull tone as he got out a golden blade. "My turn…" he suddenly disappeared from everyone's sight! "_I am ice, the water spirit froze!" _Zaku felt the air got colder as he felt someone behind him; he swung his arm to hit a block of ice! He felt a cold sensation in his lungs; he slowly looks down to his chest to see a golden double-edge sword in his poking through his left lung. "Damn…" Nero pulls out his blade and walk back to his team.

Asuna saw he was still pissed, "Uh…Nero?" she got a glare from the boy that scared her! "N-never mind." Nero put his back against the wall and took a nap. Ino who was the bravest one at the time asks Asuna if he was this angry before, she said no… last time a man made him spill his chocolate-covered fries and the village was gone under three minutes and that was on a REALLY good day! Everyone made a note never to fuck with Nero or his teammates!

Hayate who was shock at the ice coming from out of nowhere coughs and look at the next api which shocks everyone!

Sasuke Uchiha

V.S.

Shiki (Crying Wolf)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter!

Wolf: you think you got a sad life!? My team, Naruto and I had the worst lives possible you fucker!

Mantis: I know what we did was wrong Naruto, but…please give us another chance!

Naruto: _I AM LIGHTNING, THE RAIN TRANSFORMED!_

Garra:I am girl…

Everyone: WHAT THE FUCK!

I hope you all like the preview for the next chapter! I hope you know who was the white thing behind Naruto was, until next time!


	3. Tears of Love and Deadly pairing

**AK:this chapter is short sorry, but I hope you'll enjoy it have fun and review and next time it'll be longer!**

Nero put a hand on his long-specialist who looks at him, "permission to use _both _seals…since, you're the one who can control your _abilities, _also be careful those Uchiha's will try to piss you off!" he gave his 2 cents and went to the other side to talk to the sand shinobi for some reason…he came back…after getting slap by the blond kunoichi Tamari! Laughing Octopus giggles at Nero attempt to ask a girl out. "She's straight as a circle that's all I can say…" he said trying to keep what little pride he had left.

Naruto chuckles at Nero and walks to him ignoring his sensei's advice to NOT talk to them. He passes by the girls and look at Nero, "I heard about you '_Drebin's all-purpose store'_ I hear you sell anything in a good price, is that true?" Naruto asked in calm, cool tone. In which shocks everyone, what happen to Naruto's hyperactive altitude?!

Nero smiles in business sort of way, "yup, I sell from apples from the land of vegetables, to the secrets of all far lands! I also got a present for the first to figure me put!" he got a book out and flips many pages that contain seals, and stopped in the near end. "AH, this one would suit your…taste. Naruto release the seal to summon a sword that look so sharp that it could your by just looking at it. "It's one of my sensei only HF swords, oh HF stands for High Frequency that sword…let's say cutting things will be easy as getting an Akimichi to eat after dieting!" Naruto eyes widen at the blade…he felt right for him. He looks at Nero who was shock when he saw a man in similar clothing behind Nero holding an apple. "Wolf…good luck…" Nero left to go the Hokage possibly to talk about the treaty.

Naruto left to go the entrance, "I'm going to the bathroom…like anyone cares…" he said in a cold tone.

Mentis looks in longing at the blond boy, she felt a push from her 'devil' ally, "Go on…I'll keep Nero-kun busy."

Mentis smiles at her friend she left in quick spring her feet. "I also need to the facilities!" she said as the Hokage allowed her, but raise a eyebrow from Nero who shrugged off as the monthly time of the day…or was the saying the other way around?

Sasuke smirk to himself, "so…I fight against a girl? This will be easy hopefully she be some use if she anything like her teammates!" he said to himself as he was going to the council to make those girl his since, they wanted him happy and will give him anything he wants. So with those bitches he'll fix the Uchiha clan to its former glory and kill Itachi by taking their techniques.

Wolf and Sasuke stare into each other the (gay) boy gives a smile, "Hope about you throw this match and I'll give you the time of your life?" all he got was Shiki going on her hands to the floor.

Kiba who usually wound a perverted remark was scare by this stance, "No way!"

Hinata, who was watching the match in fear, because of the BB units… brutal fight ways, "what w-w-wrong Kiba?"

"That's my grandmothers fighting style!" he said in frighten tone. Shino who raise his eyebrow ask a logical about if she was related to him. "No! That's because WE'RE related to HER!" he said, before anyone could asked what he meant the match started. Sasuke tried to attack, but wolf sprinted away from the copy-brat in great speed! She suddenly stop when she reach good range at him, "Sasuke Uchiha…Konoha's only Sharingan user, and supposedly the very best that the village has to offer. Such farce! The only one who has any talent was the boy who left!" Shiki yelled in anger!

Sasuke was suddenly pissed! "Don't you compare me to that dobe! He is always smiling and acts like nothing happens in his little word! HE DOESN'T KNOW ANY PAIN, OR SUFFERING! I'VE HAD THE WORST LIFE ANY COULD IMAGINE!" looks like she struck a nerve.

Shiki had a bored look as she pulled out a little necklace from on the pockets she had, in was a white gold necklace it had golden cage that held sapphire blue bird. Her index finger along with the thumb went beneath the bottom of it and it seemed that she found something to hold then she moves her wrist her so slightly…

…

crrink

…

crrrink

….

crrink

_**Play: Virtue's Last Reward OST: 2-15 Blue Bird Lamentation **_

"My…how long how is it been…since, I last play this wonderful tone? The first time, I played it was… when I was possibly six…and last time with him…the only man I can ever love…it's so sad…my family is gone…the one that loved me, now hates me…I wish I can say sorry to him, but…I can't." Nero bows his head in shame…so did Octopus who had tears threaten to fall.

Sasuke smirks, "you fell for the dobe!?" he started to laugh, until he heard water dropping.

He looks at Wolf who was crying real tears. "I killed…my infant brother to try to save us both…Naruto made a deal with the old hawk to save us and go through the worst hell out of all of us…Asuna, Natsumi, and Harumi we turn into monsters…into beasts." She slowly made hand seals. "Nero, is the second one to call his life true living hell…I want…I WANT TO DIE IN HIS ARMS! I WANT TO SEE THE DAYS THAT HAD WHEN I WAS YOUNGER WITH HIM!" she yelled at him that made Sasuke flinch back in fear! "YOU…YOU ACTUALLY THINK YOU GOT A SAD LIFE! MY TEAM, NARUTO-KUN, AND I HAD THE WORST LIFE'S POSSIBLE YOU ARROGENT, LITTLE SHIT! _'WAHHH! MY BIG BROTHER KILLED EVERYONE I LOVE WITHOUT ME WATCHING OR MAKING ME DO IT! WAHHH I'M COMPLAINING THAT EVERY-FUCKING-THING IS GIVEN TO ME FREE OF FUCKING CHARGE!_' OH JUST GROW A EFFING PAIR! Have you seen Naruto who was abuse most of his life, complain, cry, or EVEN BLAME AND HATE THE VILLAGE WHO SHOULD BE KISSING HIS FEET FOR HIS FAMILY'S…PAST?" she had reach her last hand seal… "I going to show you what happen when with Sorrow and tears are mix into one mind. Mental seal version 2 activated! Override, the mental seal code: Crying wolf…" her body starting to releases white aura. "So sad…NO! Mustn't…LeT iT TAkkE mE OVER! Mental seal code: Crying wolf….hunts prey!" the whole room was filled by the aura that Wolf was release. Kakashi felt this fog was just as good Zabuza's mist jutsu back in wave.

Everyone suddenly felt depress as they all heard sobs of sadness, "_**Why us…why Naruto-koi? Why does the world hate us…why?"**_

Sasuke saw something he never would believe, if it didn't appear before him! "What the hell are you?" in front of him was a grey metal wolf!

"_**Time for the hunt!" **_

"No! Stop! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_**End song**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was outside the building on top of the tower, "why do they appear in my mind?" he said as he tested the HF blade that his new seller gave him, and the weird thing was that Naruto was good- NO! a master swordsman with this blade, he admitted with a simple kunai he was slightly better than most of his friends, but never this good holding this special blade. He felt a thump in his chest that told him pain and longing. "What are you following me…Mentis?"

Just as his turns around he saw the same orange that hit raven and slash it into two halves! 'What the hell?! It can cut into jutsu's as well?' he thought. "Naruto-kun…" he look at the girl who was crying who knows what in her mind. She instantly hugged him… "Please listen!" Naruto was stunned at this action.

Naruto broke off the hug and nodded, but however he kept a good distance from her as he can to listen and defend himself. Mentis took a deep breath, "Naruto you…ARGH! Where do I start!? Umm…Do you remember us at all?" Naruto shook his head while slightly smiling at the calm head's little episode. "I…we- the girls… I know what we did was wrong Naruto, but…please give us another chance!" she bowed at him.

"What?" was the only entire thing the boy can only say, "What do you mean?"

Asuna raise her head, "after the treaty is signed, I promise to make you remember!" Naruto who saw a ghost figure of the gas mask puppet behind holding up a board that said 'yes=trust=love, no=hate=sad death' Naruto shook his head in agreement. He felt someone patted him on his shoulder, "fine let's go before the think we fucking each in the bathroom." He said as he walked past her. Mentis was shooting out blood the idea of Naruto's…assumptions. '_If Nero doesn't fix Naruto I'll make him!' _she thought as Nero felt a cold shadow of death on his back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the two came back, they saw Mentis holding a knife on top of Sasuke who scratch marks on his body, "*pant* I'll kill you if *pant* you ever insult Naruto again!" she dropped the knife as beat Sasuke with her fist brutally! "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" Sasuke can only nod, Wolf who had tears still in her eyes slammed the emo boy's head in the ground enough to knock him out. She crawled away from him and hugged her knees…"stop crying…please stop…" she repeated to herself, Nero jumped down and pick her up and carried her while saying 'they stop, but it's your turn.' Naruto wondered happen to his asshole of teammate. He went to Shikamaru who told him the battle that fog came as Wolf metal seal was release and a different version as well. Little while into the battle the fog clear showing what Naruto and Mentis saw. The two went to their respected teams and wait for the next match.

Nero glares at his second in command, "mentis… I'm disappointed in you…" the girl bow and apologized for her actions. "Your punishment is to be by my side until the treaty is signed." He said with no room for arguments, Mentis nodded at her charge hoping he will forgive in time.

The next match came up and again shocks everyone!

_Asuna (screaming Mentis) and Naruto Uzumaki_

_V.S._

_Gaara and Nero Kishi_

The Chunin exams often had pairing battles to see if the village ninja's will be ready to meet surprises like that in the future of their careers. When Nero came to the old man and asks if he can battle Naruto, since his promise that he'll set up shop with the ninja corps. While, Konoha Ninja gets a 10% discount with all purchases along the exception of seals and the old man allowed it. The four went down and look at each other. Naruto watch Nero a little longer, since the teen was the leader and had lot of info to defeat his fellow ally and knows that Naruto will depend on his sword. The boy felt something…right…like he facing old friends and enemy's…_I …ning…in…med… _Those words came into his head.

Naruto felt dizzy…it felt right to fight without reason…without orders… He watch as mantis got her knives out and prepared to fight them. Then he watches Nero, pulled out the golden blade that killed Zaku… Gaara gourd open and released a sea of sand that smell like blood… Naruto felt his hand went down and touch his HF blade…he saw lightning that was white as snow… he felt ready for anything he open his eyes to show his eyes sky blue than his deep ocean blue…he smiled as he got into a unique stance, what was unique about it was Naruto got on his tiptoes and held the blade above his head. He gave a cool smile… "_I AM LIGHTNING, THE RAIN TRANSFORMED!" __He said as white lightning stuck at Gaara. The red-head's sand protected him in the last second so he wouldn't take any critically damaged… "Not nice to hit a girl without warning…" Gaara said in emotion voice. _

_Naruto smirks, "so…I was right…you are a female all along?"_

_The boy (girl?) Nodded at his_ question… "I am girl…"

Everyone including her sibling's mouths drop and hit the floor! "WHAT THE FLYING FUCK!?"

Before, anything else happen Nero pull out another HF sword for his left hand. "First, Naruto Uzumaki…What are we?"

The blond boy who still had lightning swirled around smiles, "soldiers…killers…destroyers, but mostly…" he ran towards Nero who did the same action! "People who believe in what they fight!" both smile as they draw blades to kill each other!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter

Nero: Raiden was your ancestor…and he lives inside your soul…

Danzo: If I don't eliminate those children, they'll make my weapon join them!

Sakura: who these freaks?!

Hinata: Naruto-kun your blood! ...it's white!

Next time: Deadly Kitsune and Screaming Mentis attacks Sand-hime and Deadly Knight!

Nero: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! My CAAAARRRRRRR! MYYYYY PAAAALLLLL!


End file.
